Japanese Patent Publication number 2008-512771 discloses a subsystem for dealing with graphics. The system has a programmable processor. The system can change scale of the processor according to required performance; it can scale up and down the processor. However, the system requires huge controlling mechanism and requires a lot of time for managing processors.